Fuguki Suikazan
was a jōnin from Kirigakure and a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Background At some point in time, Fuguki became a jōnin and joined the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, where he inherited the sword Samehada. Some time after the Third Shinobi World War, Fuguki alongside the other seven swordsmen, cornered a team of Konoha shinobi consisting of Might Guy, Ebisu, and Genma Shiranui. Before the swordsmen could attack, Might Duy intervened and fought off Fuguki and his teammates, by using the Eight Gates at the cost of his life,Naruto chapter 668, pages 13-14 taking down four of Fuguki's allies in the anime.Naruto: Shippūden episode 456 Some time later, Fuguki assigned his subordinate Kisame Hoshigaki, to the secret Cypher Division to serve as a bodyguard, ordering him to protect his comrades. However, he stressed that the codes that were important to the village are worth far more than the lives of his comrades. With this set of priorities, Kisame resolved to massacre his own teammates when they were in danger of falling into the hands of Ibiki Morino during a mission to protect such valuable information. Later, Fuguki was revealed to have been leaking information to enemies, and was killed by Kisame, with his corpse visibly impaled by sharp implements tied to chains. Kisame would then take Samehada for himself, becoming a member of the Seven Swordsmen, Yagura's direct subordinate and Madara Uchiha's accomplice. Personality Fuguki seemed to believe that protecting vital intelligence from the enemy was more important than the lives of comrades. He preached this to Kisame, telling him that he should take any action necessary in order to stop information about their village from falling into enemy hands. Ironically, Fuguki betrayed his village, selling information to the enemies, making him a hypocrite of his belief; this crime, coupled with Fuguki dropping his guard during a meeting, led to his death at Kisame's hands. Appearance By far the tallest and largest member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Fuguki's most distinctive trait was his fish-like appearance. He had small round eyes and like most of the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, sharp jagged teeth. He had long, orange hair that reached into his back with some pinned up at the top. He also had six green stripes on his face. Attire-wise he wore the standard striped jumpsuit of Kirigakure, a black outfit over it as well as a white cloak/robe over it and Samehada strapped over his shoulder via a large belt decorated by a tassel. He also wore the Kirigakure forehead protector and standard shinobi sandals, and as with all the swordsmen of the previous generation, he had bandages wrapped loosely around his neck. Abilities As one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Fuguki was one of the most powerful shinobi produced within Kirigakure. Fuguki's generation of swordsmen were noted to be the strongest in the village's history and, just like those other members, he too was capable of using Silent Killing, as seen when fighting the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces while under the effect of his former colleague Zabuza Momochi's Hiding in Mist Technique, showing that he, despite his bulk, had a high level of stealth. Fuguki could also harden his hair to shoot a multitude of senbon-like hair or extend it to create spear-like hair to pierce multiple opponents simultaneously.Naruto: Shippūden episode 285 With his great sword Samehada, which was noted to be the most frightening of the seven blades, Fuguki could absorb chakra from his opponents. He likely had large chakra reserves in order to satisfy Samehada. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Amidst the battle with the Third Division, the reincarnation previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist are summoned by Pakura and Gari, under Kabuto Yakushi's instruction, with the intention of overwhelming the opposition. Amongst their number is Fuguki, who after being futilely bombarded by various techniques, is unable to retrieve his former sword from Mangetsu Hōzuki as it was in the possession of another. Entering the fray whilst concealed by a thick mist, Fuguki begins a silent massacre regardless, using his hair to launch barrages of needles to kill his adversaries instead. With Zabuza's defeat, the mist clears, and he seemingly retreats. The next day, he is seen battling the Third Division once again. Fuguki is ultimately incapacitated when Kakashi Hatake manages to slice through his torso with the lightning-infused Kubikiribōchō, providing an opportunity for Sai to complete his sealing before his body heals.Naruto chapter 559, page 8 In the anime, Kakashi didn't infuse lightning into the Kubikiribōchō.Naruto: Shippūden episode 321 Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Later, with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, Fuguki's soul was presumably returned to the afterlife along with the others. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * literally means "pufferfish demon" — the fish after which he was most likely inspired. While means "watermelon pile"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. References de:Fuguki Suikazan es:Fuguki Suikazan ru:Фугуки Суйказан pt-br:Fuguki_Suikazan